Best Friends Are Forever
by kotaka-kun
Summary: Two year old Takao moves to a new town, where he makes a best friend he calls Shin-chan. Inspired by fanart off tumblr.


Takao was two when he moved to a new town. He had cried and thrown a tantrum, not wanting to leave his friends in the big city. But his mother had been transferred to the neighboring district's division of the company, so there had been no helping it.

On his first day of preschool, he was unusually shy and couldn't build up the courage to talk to any of the kids. He spent most of the day sitting by himself in the reading area, flipping through pages of picture books. When the teacher had told them that it was time to go outside, Takao had reluctantly left his corner and went out to the playground.

There was a sandbox, and an open field. A large tree grew in the corner of the playground, providing shade. Shovels and toy dump trucks and buckets and plastic pots and elastic balls littered the area. Takao shuffled over to a corner of the sandbox and began digging a hole. He had nothing in mind, he just felt like he should be doing something. After a while of digging and filling the hole and digging it again, a boy who was playing by himself caught his eye. Takao watched the boy for a minute, as the boy picked up the balls around the field and tossed them in the air towards a plastic basketball hoop.

Takao went over and watched him from a closer spot. After a few minutes, the boy noticed Takao watching, and looked over.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Takao blinked.

"I...I don't..." Takao didn't know what to say. He wanted to play, sure, but the boy didn't seem so friendly. The boy stared at Takao some more. Takao swallowed, and tried again. "What are you playing?" he asked.

"Basketball." the boy replied flatly. "Do you want to play?" Takao was surprised by the turn of events, but was glad for it. He grinned and nodded. The boy nodded back, and went back to tossing the balls at the hoop. One hit the rim, but went in, and Takao looked at the boy in awe.

"You're good at this." he said, and he swore the boy smiled a little. He picked up an orange ball, and stepped closer to the boy, and threw it at the hoop. It missed completely. He picked up another, and waited until the boy threw his ball before throwing his. He took a moment to look at the boy. He had rather strange hair, and the things he had on his face were things Takao had only seen old people wear.

"Why is your hair green?" he asked, squatting to pick up a ball. He glanced up at the boy, who seemed to frown.

"I don't know." the boy answered. "It's always been green."

"That's cool." Takao said, tossing the ball. It hit the rim, and bounced off. "What's your name?"

"Shintarou Midorima." the boy said, looking at Takao in blank surprise. Takao hummed.

"I'm Takao Kazunari. Your name's too long. Can I call you Shin-chan?" he asked, and Shintarou was taken aback. "Yeah, I'm gonna call you Shin-chan." Shintarou huffed, and tossed his ball.

"Do as you like." he muttered. Takao grinned and threw his ball.

"Why do you wear those?" Takao asked, pointing to Shintarou's face. Shintarou blinked.

"My glasses?" Takao nodded. "I can't see good without them." he muttered. Takao considered this, and nodded.

"Okay."

The two became rather close friends, as unusual as it was for children their age. It had started out with Takao fooling around and Shintarou tolerating him, but Shintarou quickly found that he enjoyed Takao's company. He had not had a friend until now, due to his standoff-ish nature, but now with Takao by his side, he didn't care about what other kids thought of him.

On weekends, they'd go to the neighborhood park with Shintarou's mom and they'd play basketball. They'd have picnics together and when Shintarou turned three, they celebrated it - just the two of them.

At school, the two were inseparable. Meaning that Takao adamantly followed Shintarou, and Shintarou didn't complain.

One day, during nap time, Takao rolled over on his cot and looked at Shintarou.

"Hey, Shin-chan," he whispered. The boy looked over at him. "Do you like basketball?" Shintarou hesitated, and nodded. "Me too." Takao said, thinking to himself. "Will you always do basketball?" Shintarou nodded again. "Okay."

That day should have passed as any other day, but when Takao got home, his mother had some news for him.

"We're moving again?!" Takao yelped. His mother sighed softly.

"Yes, Takao. I'm sorry. I know you were just getting settled here. But I've been transferred back to the city division." As expected, Takao cried. He didn't want to leave Shin-chan. His mother did his best to comfort him, and assured him that one day, he and Shintarou could play together again.

When he told Shintarou the news the next day, Shintarou froze and looked at Takao.

"Does that mean I won't get to see you anymore?" he asked quietly. Takao nodded. "Oh." The two of them sat in silence for a minute.

"But when we grow up, we can meet." Takao said suddenly. Shintarou looked at him questioningly.

"Really?" he asked, and Takao nodded.

"Mommy said so. Even though we have to leave, I can see you again when we get big." Shintarou considered this and nodded.

"Okay. Promise?"

"Promise. We're gonna be friends forever." Takao declared. After a moment, he asked, "How long is forever?" Shintarou thought for a few long moments.

"A long time." he confirmed. Takao nodded. A long time was good.

Within the week, Takao was back in the city, and with his old friends again. It was okay, but he missed Shin-chan. Shintarou missed Takao too.

Weeks turned into months, and months into years. Each of them grew, each of them continued basketball. The memories of a seven month friendship faded, only the feeling of having a special friend lingering behind. Elementary school and middle school passed in a flurry, and before they knew it, they were in high school. Shintarou was a legend, and Takao was a victim who had come to know the bitter taste of defeat. It wasn't until they met in person for the first time that Takao felt that he knew Midorima. But he hadn't been able to place his finger on it.

Shintarou was the same; Takao felt undeniably familiar, but to think that someone as frivolous as Takao was 'close' to him was an absurd thought. It wasn't until Takao confronted Midorima one evening after practice that either of them realized.

Takao had walked into the gym, hearing the squeak of basketball shoes on the gym floor. Midorima was there, practicing his long distance shots. Something about seeing Midorima from behind reminded Takao of someone he had known a long time ago. And then it hit him.

"Shin-chan?" he exclaimed, dumbfounded. How could he have forgotten the green hair and the glasses that he had deemed so unusual? Midorima jerked, mid throw, and the ball bounced off the rim. He blinked rapidly. It had been years since he'd heard that name. He turned to look at his teammate, eyes wide.

"It is you! Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Takao cackled. "I remember you!" Midorima felt himself flush, and he readjusted his glasses.

"I seem to recall you as well." he said slowly. Takao grinned.

"Well then, Shin-chan," he said. Midorima frowned.

"Idiot. Don't call me that."

"Why not? You said it was okay!"

"That was thirteen years ago."

"Hey, whatever." Takao laughed. "You'll always be Shin-chan. Because we're best friends foreverrrrrr~." he sang, and Midorima huffed. But if he were honest, maybe he was just the tiniest bit happy that Takao remembered.

"Come on, Shin-chan. Let's go eat. We can talk over dinner."

"Why would I want to go to dinner with you?"

"Don't be shy."

"Who's being shy?"

"C'mon Shin-chan."

"Fool."

A/N: This was based off of a really cute comic by emvli on tumblr. Honestly, I don't think this does her art any justice. You should go and check out her blog when you have the chance!


End file.
